


Misha's French Mistake

by Lifedrake



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Confusion, Crack, Demons, Drama, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Feels, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifedrake/pseuds/Lifedrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha somehow swaps bodies with Castiel.<br/>Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't be a very realistic fanfic and I wrote it just for fun. I hope you enjoy. :3  
> (I'd also like to point out that I barely know anything about the actual actors that play the characters in Supernatural so they might act differently. Feel free to point out any mistakes I make. Thanks)

_Supernatural_

Dean's first clue should have been how Cas greeted him that morning.

Cas skipped down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear. Dean frowned as he looked up.

"Hey Sunshine!" Castiel sang and jumped onto a chair, sitting down on it with crossed legs and a cheeky expression on his face.

"Uh... Hey?" Dean slowly reached for his knife, "You seem awfully perky this morning, what's up?"

"The sky" Cas replied but not in his normal serious way. He giggled slightly as he spoke.

"Um... Have you... Run into any witches lately..?"

"No but I've run into you and you're like a witch only male and more ugly"

Dean paused, not sure whether to shoot him with a brilliant comeback or to interrogate him.

"At least I don't look like you" He said, settling for the comeback.

"What are you talking about? I'm fabulous" Cas did a little pose.

"...Are you drunk?"

"Drunk on love" Cas did a flirty wink. Dean was taken aback.

"Who... Who are you?"

"I'm an angel of the lord"

Dean sighed and tried again, holding the knife to Cas's throat.

"Who. Are. You?"

Cas glanced down at the blade and looked back up again. He was still smiling but it was a little more nervously now.

"Please don't"

Dean gritted his teeth, "Tell me who you are and what you've done with Cas"

"My name is Misha. Recognize it?"

Dean paused, "I thought you died"

"Guess again" Misha grinned and gently pushed the knife away, "That was part of the episode"

"You... You are kidding me" Dean stepped back and shook his head, "That was another episode?"

Sam walked in at that moment and Misha silently shushed Dean.

"Hello Sam" He said seriously. Dean was surprised at how quickly Misha slipped into the exact character of Cas.

"Hey" Sam sat snatched a book from a shelf as he walked and sat next to Misha, "Anything going on?"

"Nothing much" Misha shrugged, got up and gave Dean a little kiss on the cheek. Dean went bright red and Misha was struggling not to laugh.

Sam gaped at them, "What..?"

Misha burst out laughing. Dean stood stiffly, red enough to be mistaken for a tomato.

"Has... Cas lost his mind again..?" Sam asked slowly.

"No" Dean said, "This is Misha"

Sam frowned and then he suddenly realized, "You're that actor from that other world!"

Misha nodded, "Yup"

He groaned, "I thought you died"

"That's what Dean said"

Dean was still pretty stiff and red, "So where's Cas?"

"In my world" Misha sniggered, "I thought it would be amusing"

" _You_ caused this?"

"A good magician never reveals his secrets"

Sam sighed and began to check the bookshelves for a reverse.

 

* * *

 

 

_Normal world_

Cas knew something was wrong before he even opened his eyes.

Angels didn't sleep.

"Rise and shine!" Sang a very familiar voice.

"...Sam..?" Cas opened his eyes and gazed around the room. It wasn't the bunker. It was a small bedroom, painted blue with a large oak wardrobe and a dressing table with a large mirror on top in the corner.

Sam was grinning in the middle of the room down at him... Or not quite Sam...

Cas frowned, "Jared?"

"In the flesh. I'm afraid that I'm not doing autographs today so please keep your inner fangirl to a minimum" Jared flung open the wardrobe and began flicking through the clothes.

Cas stood up, swaying slightly on his feet, "I'm... I'm not who you think I am" 

"You're Misha" Jared replied and tossed Cas's coat and tie onto the bed, "Now get dressed, we need to be ready to- huh?"

Cas's pyjamas had been swapped with the coat and tie in a second.

"How did you..?"

"I'm not Misha" Cas cocked his head to one side and examined Jared. He was wearing the exact same clothes as Sam down to the underwear.

"Very funny, Misha but you're not Cas"

Cas sighed and the silhouette of his wings spread wide behind his back, becoming visible for only a second. Jared made a strangled gasp.

"...How..?"

"Everybody ready here?" A man who looked exactly like Dean bounded into the room, "I hope you two lovebirds aren't flirting in here behind my back"

"J-Jensen!" Jared faced him, pale faced.

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost" Jensen frowned.

"I simply informed him that I was not the one you call Misha" Cas replied, frowning at Jared.

Jensen raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"He had wings, Jen!" Jared spluttered, "Actual wings!"

"Have you given him drugs?" Jensen glanced at Cas.

"No"

"Alright... Where are these magical wings of yours then?"

Cas sighed and opened his wings again, the black shape of every feather visible.

Jensen stared, open mouthed.

"What kind of drugs did you use?!"

"None" Cas paused, watching their shocked expressions curiously and then added, "I'm an angel of the lord"

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten Misha that magic kit for Christmas" Jared muttered under his breath.

"Misha's a wizard?"

"No, there's no magic here"

"But you just said-"

"It's fake magic but I wouldn't put it past him to find a way to swap bodies with you" Jared paused, "I guess we should just wait and hope Sam and Dean fix this..."

"This is definitely going to screw with our schedule" Jensen breathed.

 

* * *

 

 

_Supernatural_

"Okay" Sam sat down with a stack of books, "There are different cures for different types of body swap and I'm not sure what this counts as"

Dean shot Misha a small glare. Misha grinned and waved back.

"This would go a lot quicker if you told us what you did"

"I got a magic kit"

"Yeah but you're no magic user" Dean groaned as he stared at the massive pile of books

"So? Science"

"Science?" Dean asked.

"Science" Misha confirmed.

"So this isn't a spell?"

"I don't know. There were a bunch of ingredients and I made a potion so that could be science"

"How did you make that potion?"

"I'm a genius" Misha leaned back.

"You're insane"

"The price of genius. I just wonder how Cas is right now"

Sam paused, "Wait! I think I may have seen a spell in there somewhere that might allow us to speak with him!"

"What? Really?" Dean looked up from the book stack.

"Yeah, I'll get it ready. You two can look for a permanent reverse" He stood up and rushed off, leaving Dean and Misha alone before Dean could protest.

Misha smirked and fluttered his eyelashes at him. Dean hit his head against the desk.

 

* * *

 

 

_Normal world_

"Alright, rule one is that you can't tell anyone you are an angel" Jensen said, adjusting Cas's outfit, "People will freak out"

"Why?"

"Because that's what people do. Step two is that you can't talk to anyone unless you're acting for a scene because they'll instantly know you're not Misha"

"They'll know he's not Misha if he doesn't talk" Jared pointed out, "Usually Misha won't shut up"

Jensen paused and then shrugged, "We have no other choice. I can't really imagine Cas pretending to be Misha"

"I can" Jared said, "I see it the other way round every day"

"Yeah but this is Cas, not Misha"

They paused to look at him. Cas cocked his head to one side and narrowed his eyes.

He was a lot more intense in real life. The intensity was so thick that you could probably cut it with a knife.

"Jesus. You're really intense" Jared murmured.

"Any other rules?" Cas asked, ignoring the comment.

"Uh... I don't think so" Jensen turned, "Just try to be... Human."

Cas nodded and vanished, appearing a second later with a burger.

"Dean eats these and he's human" Cas said in answer to their questioning stares.

"We're doomed" Jared whispered to Jensen.

 

* * *

 

 

_Supernatural_

"So..." Misha shuffled so close next to Dean that he could smell Misha's deodorant, "We're alone huh?"

Dean quickly picked up a book and pretended to read. Misha took the book out of his hands and put it back on the pile.

"Why do you dislike me?" Misha peered into Dean's eyes.

His eyes weren't the same startling blue as Cas but more of a stormy grey. Dean was surprised to see a look in it that almost looked like... Caring..?

"I don't" Dean averted his eyes and took a sudden interest in the walls.

"I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot... I'm just so used to Jared and Jensen that... I felt too comfortable with you" He paused and shuffled away, "I guess it's just really easy to forget that you aren't them"

Dean frowned, confused about Misha's sudden change in personality.

"I always play pranks back home. I suppose things are much more serious here, huh?"

"Not always" Dean took a deep breath and looked Misha in the eye, "Look, it's just weird ok? You look just like Cas but..."

Misha nodded, "I understand"

He picked up the book again and this time Misha didn't take it.

"Do you actually know how to reverse this or did you create the potion without knowing the cure?"

"It wears off eventually" Misha smiled slightly, "Until then, you're stuck with me. Make every second count"

Dean couldn't help but grin slightly at that.

"Are you flirting with me again?"

"Nah, I'm not gay. I have a wife"

"Congratulations"

"Thanks"

"So why were you flirting with me?"

"It's a thing in our world: Destiel" He paused, "People think you and Cas make a cute couple"

Dean burst out laughing at that, "Seriously?"

Misha nodded.

Dean suddenly went quiet for a second, thinking about it.

"Cas is a great guy... A bit of a douche sometimes... But a relationship? I can't imagine it. We're just friends"

Misha nodded and picked up a book of his own and started flicking through.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is terrible at being human and Misha is terrible at hunting.

_Normal world_

"Don't screw up, Cas" Jared said under his breath as Cas walked through the set, watching everything with wide eyes.

"I think we both know that this is going to end badly" Jensen said, taking a bite out of the burger that Cas had materialized.

"Yeah, but what else can we do?"

Jensen shrugged and put the burger down on a nearby table.

"So what's up with Misha today?" Asked Mark Shepard, coming up behind them and glancing at the burger, "And where did you get that?"

"Shops" Jensen replied, "And Misha just has a sore throat"

"I hope that won't disrupt the schedule" Mark said, glancing at the burger again.

"Yup" Jared sighed, "But we can't exactly do anything about it"

"That burger looks awful"

Jensen nodded, "It is. That's why I've stopped eating it"

Cas narrowly avoided knocking over a camera as he bent over to pick up a fallen penny.

"It... It's not just the sore throat..." Mark said slowly, "He's different... More... Cas..."

"Character bleed" Jared smirked at Jensen, "Jay can tell you all about that"

Jensen shot him a _I'm gonna kill you later_ stare.

"That is not true"

"Is it?" He paused, "Dean?"

Jensen perked up slightly in the same way someone would if they heard their name and then shot him his _They'll never find your body_ stare.

Jared just laughed and went over to talk to Cas.

 

* * *

 

"You'll be fine" Jensen whispered to Cas as they prepared to shoot the scene, "Just be yourself... But follow the script"

"How can I be myself while following a script?" Cas stared at him with startling blue eyes. They weren't the same greyish blue as Misha's but more of an aqua like staring into the ocean. Jensen couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed them before.

"Because the script is based on you. Just keep doing what you're doing but with a script"

Cas took a deep breath and shuffled into position.

Jared walked on, next to them and gave Cas a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, you do it every day"

"But this character... He doesn't seem very like me... " Cas flicked through the script and then read: "Cas stares at Dean intensely? I never look at anyone intensely"

Jared sniggered, "Just keep doing what you're doing"

Cas frowned and cocked his head to one side. Jensen could almost hear the cogs turning in his head as he tried to decipher what Jared meant.

"I don't understand"

Jensen and Jared glanced at each other and then they both burst into laughter.

Cas stared at them in confusion.

 

* * *

 

_Supernatural_

Misha put down his book slowly and stared around at the bunker curiously.

Dean frowned and looked up, "What is it?"

"It's just odd seeing the bunker in real life. Everything is so much stranger here. I keep expecting to see a camera or to hear someone yell cut"

"It can't be that much different" Dean put down his own book, grateful for the opportunity to stop reading.

"It's very different. I thought it would be very similar to in the program but you're much more scary in real life" Misha said as he admired Dean.

His eyes were a sparkling green that he had never seen before in real life without any editing and his hair was more scruffy than usual. He could even see some dried blood that hadn't been washed out yet in his hair. Dean's clothes were torn and slightly pink with blood that didn't wash out.

Sam hadn't been much different to Jared but he had an air of ferocity and intelligence to him that he had never seen before in Jared. His hair was slightly more greasy and his clothes were as torn up as Dean's. He moved with the speed and gracefulness of a wild cat going in for the kill.

Despite this, they also both had a feeling of kindness and sympathy to them and a certain sadness to them that surprised Misha. They had been through a lot. He had almost forgotten how tragic their lives had been.

Dean shrugged, "And you're a lot less serious than Cas"

Misha smiled, "Serious is no way to go through life. Everyone deserves to be able to be themselves"

"Sometimes it's hard through" Dean looked down at his feet, "You have no idea how much responsibility weighs on your spirit. Just knowing how many people out there still need you... And Sam... I don't want anything bad to happen to Sam..."

"Just do your best. Nobody will judge you if you make a mistake now and then"

"But that mistake could cost someone their life"

"At least you know that there is something after death. It's not truly the end for them"

Dean looked up, surprised.

"You're too hard on yourself, Dean. You've done a lot of good"

He averted his gaze back downwards again and Misha suddenly felt really awkward. He was really glad when Sam walked into that room at that exact moment.

"I've found it!" He crowed, putting another book onto the pile with a bright bookmark sticking into a certain page, "A spell to communicate with Cas!"

"Got everything for it?" Misha peered at the book closely like it might leap up and bite them at any moment.

"Not quite. We need..." He swallowed and looked at Dean, "We need demon blood for the spell..."

"What? No!" Dean stiffened, "You can't go anywhere near that stuff! Is there no other way?"

"Unless you want to wait until the spell ends to check that he's ok"

"Fine, but I'm carrying it!"

Misha glanced between them for a second.

"So... Demon hunting..?"

 

* * *

 

_Normal world_

Cas didn't feel nervous often and yet something about acting in front of cameras to people all over the world absolutely terrified him.

Jensen and Jared kept telling him that it would be alright but he still couldn't swallow his fear as he stared at his reflection in the lenses of the cameras before him.

He had never known how many cameras one scene needed before and it seemed like a bit much for just one.

He was incredibly tempted just to use his powers and disappear out of there.

"Action!"

The start of the scene was so sudden that he almost jumped out of his vessel.

Jensen and Jared immediately dropped into the roles of Dean and Sam fluently like that was who they had been all their lives and the Jensen and Jared stuff was the actual acting.

Cas stood there and listened as they had an argument about some monster they had encountered, forgetting his lines completely. There were a couple of groans from the director but Jared and Jensen just improvised instead.

"Hey Cas?" Jared suddenly turned to Cas and he froze, terrified, "Can you nip over to the bunker and get a couple of books on monsters?"

Cas nodded shakily and disappeared with a flap of his wings before realizing his mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

Jared stared wide eyed at the place where Cas had been standing and glanced nervously at Jensen.

 _"We forgot to tell him not to use his powers"_ He mouthed.

Jensen rolled his eyes, _"Well duh!"_

The small audience filming them were even more surprised, open mouthed and blinking in confusion. Jared could see that they were expecting Misha to show up at any moment and reveal that it was all some massive, well planned prank.

Seconds passed and Cas didn't come back. The audience was beginning to mutter among themselves. One person had even fainted.

As seconds turned to minutes, Jared began to feel uneasy.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Jensen shrugged, trying to stay in the role of Dean. The cameras were still recording.

"Who knows when he'll be back? Maybe he got lost or he was distracted by some girl?"

Jared swallowed, following Jensen's lead, "Well he was quieter than usual today..."

The director came back to his senses at that moment, "Cut!"

Jared and Jensen sighed with relief and dropped out of character.

"What _was_ that?" Mark demanded.

Nobody had a reply to that.

 

* * *

 

_Supernatural_

"You'll be fine" Dean said encouragingly as he packed his bag full of holy water bottles as well as salt just in case.

"Yeah but... Demons..?" Misha squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Don't worry"

Sam walked in and grinned at them while strapping a silver knife to his belt, "This will certainly be interesting. When was the last time we hunted with a non-hunter?"

Dean shrugged, "Who knows? I'm just worried about Mish"

"Mish?" Misha laughed, "We don't know each other enough for nicknames yet, Deana"

"Deana?!" Dean turned to glare at him. Sam burst out laughing, "Shut up, Samantha!"

This just made Sam laugh even more and Dean scowled at both of them.

Misha watched them for a few seconds, grinning. Then his smile suddenly dropped like he had just remembered something.

He got up while they were distracted and slipped out of the room.

 

* * *

 

_Normal world_

Cas didn't know where to go.

The bunker wasn't in this world and he couldn't go back. Not now.

In the end, he had found a lovely, secluded alley and was sitting with his back against the wall staring up at the sky.

It was raining heavily, soaking his hair and clothes. He gently unfurled his wings and held them above his head like an umbrella, watching the rain bounce off and trickle between his feathers.

The sun was nowhere in sight behind the large grey clouds that cluttered the skies. Not even a glimpse of the blue sky beyond was visible.

Cas sighed and watched the water drip through gaps in his feathers, dropping onto the ground before him in tiny puddles and spreading into the cracks of the ground like mini rivers.

He felt like he had let them down. He had ruined the performance and shown his powers in front of humans. It was horrible.

What were Jared and Jensen thinking at that moment? He suspected nothing good.

Were Dean and Sam ok? How was Misha doing? Had they killed him? Cas shuddered at the thought.

He missed them. The thought that he might never see them again and the entire atmosphere of being in a world without hell and heaven only added to his bad mood.

What would happen to him? Was it possible that he would lose his powers over time if he spent too long there? He really hoped not.

Cas shook his head, clearing his mind of the nagging questions and looked back up at the sky.

He had to hope for the best.

Dean would find a way.

He always did.

 

* * *

 

 

_Supernatural_

"Deana getting a little upset?" Sam chuckled as Dean sat on top of him, smirking as he held Sam's hands behind his back.

"Not as much as Samantha is gonna be" He replied and gave Sam a Chinese burn.

"You're terrible at Chinese burns"

"Shut up!" The pair fell down in a tangled heap of limbs, clawing, kicking and punching each other playfully.

"Are we just going to fight like kids, Deana?" Sam said, wiggling under Dean's weight and pushing him off.

"You started it, Samantha!" Dean rolled over and kicked Sam in the stomach.

Sam took that moment to look up for a smile at Misha. He paused.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Mm?" Dean suddenly pushed himself to his feet. Sam's use of his real name meant that something was up.

"Where's Misha?"

His gaze flicked across the room. The actor was nowhere in sight.

"The bunker is safe. He must have wandered off somewhere"

Sam shook his head, feeling uneasy, "I don't like it"

"Well if you really want then we can look for him" Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Sam shivered. He had a bad feeling about it.

 

* * *

 

 

Misha let his fingers stroke over the spines of the many books in neat rows on the shelves.

There were so many. He didn't know where to begin.

He picked a book at random and checked the cover. It was an encyclopaedia on monsters. He sighed and put it back.

There was a slight uneasy feeling as he searched through the many books. What if he was wrong? What if this didn't work?

He shuddered at the thought of the consequences if he failed.

There was always crossroad demons but he wasn't sure that they would still work in the normal world...

But the spell might not work either.

Misha didn't even know how to navigate the endless rows of multi-coloured books. He was starting to wish that he had payed more attention during filming.

The biggest problem was that he had to hurry. Dean and Sam could realize that he was missing at any moment and his last chance might be blown to pieces.

He didn't want to tell them about his problem. About the real reason that he came to their world.

He was scared about what they would say. What if they didn't let him? What if they told him that it was impossible?

His fingers brushed over a bright red, leather bound book and paused, gently prising it off the shelf.

_Medicines and herbal remedies: Volume 1_

Misha's eyes brightened, he tugged several other books off the shelf near where the book had been. There were the other volumes.

This could be it.

He slipped them into his bag and walked out of the room, bumping straight into Sam.

"Where have you been?"

Misha swallowed, "I was checking out your books"

"I told you he was fine" Dean grumbled, turning around.

Sam sighed, "I was a little worried, sorry"

Misha shrugged, "It's fine. I shouldn't have wandered off. Now let's go hunt ourselves a demon"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha, Dean and Sam hunt for demons while Cas has to deal with the world's most excitable fangirl.

_Normal world_

Cas watched as the rain lessened until it came to a stop. The sky was still cloudy and the ground around him was soaked apart from the areas on the ground that his wings had shielded. He shook the droplets out of his wings like a dog after swimming, watching them spin in every direction and splatter against the already wet walls.

He folded them delicately behind himself and watched a rather bedraggled looking pigeon land a little way away and shake its own wings, twittering in annoyance. Cas admired the different colours of its feathers. He didn't understand why humans hated them so much. It shone with greens, purples and greys and large black eyes blinked at him before it fluttered away.

He sat there for a few seconds, staring at the spot that it had been standing. He was only startled back to reality by a loud beep from his phone.

Cas frowned and looked down at the screen.

_There's nothing we can do. We're deeply sorry._

He read the text over several times, puzzled. Nothing they can do about what?

A single drop fell from above and hit the centre of the screen, splattering across the smooth surface.

 

* * *

 

 

_Supernatural_

"So how are we going to find this thing?" Misha looked uneasily at the rather large looking gun that Dean was holding.

"Well usually the demons come to us but there's been a few missing people recently which seem to have become demon vessels" Sam replied.

"I sure hope it's a demon" Dean said rolling his eyes, "I also hope it's not Crowley or something powerful"

"Probably not"

"You never know with our luck"

Misha sat down heavily, shuddering at the thought of meeting Crowley.

"Don't worry" Sam said.

"You've already said that about a million times" Misha joked dryly, "I still worry"

"Are we going or what?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Worried about Cas are you?"

He suddenly blushed bright red at that and turned around, walking away without another word.

Sam paused, confused, before following and Misha reluctantly trailed behind them.

 

* * *

 

  _Normal world_

"This is really bad" Jensen paced the room worriedly while Jared sat on the bed watching him.

"It's not _that_ bad"

"Really? Cas is out there somewhere with no idea how to pretend to be human and he's a _celebrity"_

Jared shrugged, "Well what can we do?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. We can't continue shooting the scene without him and we don't know where he is"

"Then stop worrying about it"

Jensen made a rather dramatic sigh and sat down next to him, "I suppose the worst thing is that we don't know whether this will ever be fixed..."

"I'm sure it will" Jared smiled at him comfortingly.

"But what if it doesn't? What if we're stuck with Cas?"

"It's a TV show. It has to turn out ok eventually"

"But it's not anymore. This is real! This is _real,_ Jared!" Jensen leapt back to his feet and paced the room again, more agitated this time, "It's no longer just a TV show and that means there's no happily ever afters! There's no script, no fixing errors and no certainty that this will ever be fixed!"

"Just calm down"

" _Calm down?!_ If Supernatural is real then even if this is fixed, who's to say this won't happen again? What if it happens to us next time?!"

Jared hesitated, "I think Misha is the cause of this and he wouldn't do this permanently"

"How can you be sure of that?" Jensen stopped pacing and stared at him with large eyes.

"Because I think I know why Misha did this" He sighed. Jensen eyes widened even more, this time with understanding.

"He wouldn't..."

"He would. I'm pretty sure he would do anything if it meant..." He trailed off and stared sorrowfully at the floor, "I didn't think he would go this far but I guess that's love for you"

"But that's crazy! Stuff like that only happens in books and movies!"

"...And TV shows..."

The pair stared in horror at each other.

"...I guess now all we can do is hope that it works..." Jensen whispered and Jared just nodded silently.

 

* * *

 

 

_Supernatural_

"This is where the first victim went missing" Dean said, handing Misha a fake FBI badge, "Just let us handle things and don't mess up"

Misha opened his mouth to protest but Dean was already walking over the crime scene. Sam gave him one last encouraging smile before following.

It had been a strange experience riding in the Impala. It wasn't like on set. There were no cameras and the engine sounded a lot louder than usual. It was also covered in scratches that he had never seen before.

"Hello" Dean grinned, flashing his FBI badge to the nearest policeman, "We're from the FBI. How's the investigation going?"

The policeman eyed the badge suspiciously. Misha and Sam showed their own badges. Dean glanced over to check that Misha's wasn't upside-down.

"Not very well so far. There's no sign of a struggle and nothing was taken"

Dean nodded thoughtfully, "Any witnesses?"

"No. Nothing definite"

"Ok. We'll take a look around" Sam said and the policeman let them past.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Dean smiled at Misha, "Well you're good at this for a beginner"

"So what are we looking for?" Misha asked, ignoring the fact that he hadn't actually done anything.

"Anything unusual that will either prove or disprove that this was a demon. You know? Hex bags, the smell of sulphur, etc."

"Should we split up?" Sam asked, "It's a big house but..."

They both glanced at Misha and he suddenly felt incredibly self conscious. He was letting them down.

"Call if you get into trouble" Dean replied and handed him a gun. Misha stared down in alarm and Sam looked at Dean in confusion.

"Wait! You're just going to let him go off alone?"

"Why not?" Dean shrugged and walked away without a backward glance.

Misha and Sam stood in silent surprise for a second.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked and looked at Misha questioningly. 

Misha shrugged but he couldn't help feeling that it was because of what he had said earlier about Destiel... And the flirting... And the kiss...

"Will you be ok on your own or do you want to come with me?"

"I'll be fine" Misha replied, "We need to cover as much ground as possible"

Sam hesitated before leaving, glancing over his shoulder as he left. Misha gazed around at the room. The crime scene was a massive old mansion. Whoever had gone missing was clearly a very rich person.

Misha went up the staircase, taking out the books from his bag and reading while he walked.

He felt guilty about upsetting Dean. He wished he had never told Dean about Destiel. He also felt bad about keeping secrets from Sam and Dean.

The books were large and some of the pages weren't even in English but he still flicked through, desperate to find anything that could help.

 

* * *

 

 

_Normal world_

Cas was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when someone walked up behind him until it was too late.

He was sitting there in silence when a piecing scream startled him out of his daydream and there was the sound of someone falling to the floor with a loud thud.

Behind him, a teenage girl was lying on the floor in a heap. Cas jumped up and examined her for injury of some kind. To his confusion, there was nothing. She was still alive and there seemed to be nothing wrong with her.

He paused with his head cocked to one side, thinking...

 

...And then he realized, a second too late, that he was a celebrity.

 

The girl jumped back to her feet, miraculously recovered, and stared at him with wide, amazed hazel eyes.

"You're Misha! You're Misha Collins!" She cried, jumping up and down and hyperventilating.

Of course, out of all the people he could have collided with, he had been found by a fan girl. Even worse, she wasn't the normal shy type.

"I'm Belle! Can I have your autograph? Or a picture! Can I have a picture with you?! My friends will never believe this! Do a Cas impression!"

"You have friends..?" Cas murmured a little too loud.

"Yep! Three cats and a goldfish!"

"...What..?"

"I have human friends as well but they don't understand. They just think I'm weird"

"...O...k..?"

"I think I'm too shy. Do you think I'm shy? My teachers all say I'm too shy. I'm not usually this chatty."

Cas really hoped that not all fan girls were like this.

"Do you really ship Destiel?" She asked suddenly.

"...Ship... Des...tiel..?"

"Ya know? Dean and Cas? I honestly don't know what to ship. Wouldn't Cas and Crowley make a hilarious ship? I don't really know"

Cas decided that the rules of not using his powers didn't apply here and vanished into thin air. Belle fainted again.

 

* * *

 

 

_Supernatural_

Dean was barely paying attention to his surroundings as he walked. He couldn't stop thinking about the things Misha had said.

Him and Cas? That was ridiculous! Even if there was something, he was sure that Cas wouldn't feel the same way.

"Have you found anything yet?"

Dean jumped and spun to face the source of the voice, automatically pulling out his gun.

"That's a little rude. We've only just met"

Standing there was a young girl, watching him with large eyes.

"What are you doing here? You know this is a crime scene, right?" Dean asked, not lowering his gun, "Cristo"

The girl flinched and when her eyes opened again they were pitch black.

"That's also rude!" She pouted before running out the door before Dean could shoot.

Dean ran after her, not pausing to call for Sam. He didn't want Sam to be there. He didn't trust Sam enough.

He was doing this alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Misha finally contact Cas and the true reason for Misha's 'visit' is revealed.

_Normal world_

Cas wasn't even sure where he was anymore. His powers were weakening with every second that passed in the strange world he had somehow been dragged into.

After fleeing the crazed fangirl, he had somehow popped up in the middle of a snowy pine forest probably in a whole other country and he didn't have enough energy to get back.

He gazed around at the paper white landscape and shivered. It was freezing. He needed to find warmth soon or he would die and he was fearful of what would happen if he died in this world. Would he be able to get back at all? Was he stuck there permanently?

He shivered again. He wasn't sure whether it was from cold or fear anymore.

A small snowflake landed on his head and melted. Cas glanced up. It was starting to snow. Basically the equivalent of rain there. Great.

Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, something rustled in the bushes. Without his normal powers, he couldn't see what it was.

Cas squinted at the bush.

Suddenly, something as white as the snow around him leapt straight at him from the bush. Cas yelped and stumbled backwards, running away from his attacker.

 

The small, white baby bunny that had 'attacked him' also fled but in the wrong direction.

 

* * *

 

 

_Supernatural_

Misha was so absorbed in the book, trying to find something of use in it, that he didn't notice when a little girl darted past him. He _did_ notice, though, when Dean collided with him, sending them both sprawling on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Watch it!" Dean pushed himself back to his feet and glared around, "Damn it! She got away!"

"Apology accepted" Misha grumbled and then something that Dean had said suddenly clicked, "Who? Who got away?"

"Doesn't matter. It's not like you could do anything" Dean sighed and slumped back down, forgetting that he was on top of Misha.

"Uh... Excuse me?"

Dean glanced down and suddenly blushed bright red as he realized where he was, quickly jumping back to his feet.

"Thank you" Misha sighed in relief and stood up, "Has anyone ever told you how heavy you are?"

"What's that?"

Misha glanced down at where Dean was looking and saw the book. He went pale and hid it behind his back in a rather pathetic attempt.

"Nothing"

"Cas..." Dean said in a low, suspicious tone. Misha didn't bother trying to correct him.

"It doesn't matter"

Dean rolled his eyes and lunged at Misha. The pair fell back over again in a pile.

Misha struggled to keep the book out of Dean's reach while Dean scrambled to grab at it. Misha was at a major disadvantage with his size and fighting inexperience.

"If it's nothing then why are you fighting?" Dean hissed in his ear, pinning him to the floor with his arms held at an uncomfortable angle behind his back.

"...I see you two are having fun..?" A small voice cautiously piped up.

Misha glanced up to see Sam peering at them. Dean went red again and released Misha.

"He's keeping something from us!" He desperately attempted to explain.

"Keeping what?"

"It looks like a book. A book from the Bunker." He glared at Misha and tugged the book from his grasp, showing it to Sam.

"...Medicines and herbal remedies volume 2..?"

Dean paused and grabbed Misha's bag, carelessly dumping the contents on the floor. All the volumes of the book fell out on the floor in a heap.

"What the heck?" Sam stared at Misha, confused, "Why?"

Misha looked down, ashamed, "...I... I didn't want to tell you... I felt like I was being selfish and you might tell me I couldn't or..."

He felt something warm on his face. He touched it and his hand came away wet. He was crying. Crying in front of Sam and Dean. Misha felt embarrassed but he couldn't stop.

"I... I didn't... I... This was my last chance and..."

"Last chance?" Sam frowned, "Slow down. Just tell us from the start"

Misha took a deep breath and began.

 

* * *

 

 

_Normal world: Several weeks earlier_

Misha should have seen the signs earlier. He didn't cry often but now he couldn't stop.

...West... West was sick...

It had started with the normal symptoms of a regular cold or just something mild: coughing, sneezing and a fever.

Misha had joked about going to the doctors but it just hadn't seemed bad enough for that.

...Then... One day... He... He...

Misha sobbed loudly.

It... It had grown worse... So much worse... Overnight... West hadn't woken up that morning... No matter how much noise was made or how hard they shook him...

"It'll be ok. I'm sure he's fine" Jared smiled at him warmly but Misha didn't have to be a genius to tell that Jared didn't quite believe what he was saying.

"If I had taken him to the doctor sooner..."

"They would have dismissed it as a cold. Don't be so hard on yourself"

"It's just... How did it come to this? He seemed so well... It's almost supernatural"

Jared smiled again but Misha couldn't even smile at his own pun. Happiness seemed so far away.

"Yeah. It's almost like a real witch cursed him"

Misha paused at that. Perhaps he was going crazy from his loss but he was willing to try anything at that moment.

"A real witch, huh?" He murmured aloud to himself.

"We've all been hit hard by this" Jared sighed, "But nothing will happen if we just worry about it. Just wait and see, the outcome might surprise you..."

"Mmm" Misha pulled out his phone and texted a certain somebody he believed could help. She claimed to be a witch from the Supernatural realm and thought he might enjoy a joyride in Cas' body. For a price of course but it was just money and money wasn't exactly something he was in short supply of. Not that it was too expensive anyway.

He couldn't fail. This was his last chance.

 

* * *

 

 

_Supernatural_

Misha fell silent, his story told. He didn't dare look at Sam or Dean. He felt horrible for lying to them.

After a few seconds of silence, suddenly Dean hugged him tightly. Misha's eyes widened in alarm and surprise.

"You should have just said" Dean whispered in his ear and released him, "I'm not sure how much your TV program shows but we've encountered that before"

"You have?!" Misha felt his heart suddenly start hammering loudly in joy and anticipation.

"Yeah. A witch once made this strange virus. It's really infectious and puts people in comas. I don't know how it got in your world but there is a cure"

"What is it?!" Misha jumped up and shook Dean violently. Dean yelped in surprise.

"Broccoli. The witch had a sense of humour."

Misha squinted at him suspiciously, "Honestly?"

"Yup. Sam didn't believe it either but you can't argue with results"

"I'm pretty sure West has eaten broccoli while he was ill"

"It has to be in the coma stage for it to work"

"I suppose I never really thought about what you did between episodes..." Misha said slowly.

"It's probably not as interesting as it sounds. Most of that hunt was just interrogating the witch. She told us without the torture but we thought she was joking..."

"Ah" He nodded in understanding.

"You should have said earlier" Sam smiled.

 "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just worried about what you would say..."

"It's fine"

"How touching" A girl's voice cut in. Everyone looked down to see the demon girl smirking at them before she darted off.

"That bitch" Dean grumbled before running after her.

Sam and Misha glanced at each other before following.

 

* * *

 

 

_Normal world_

Cas sighed in relief. It appeared that he had escaped his attacker.

His powers were starting to recover but he couldn't risk trying yet in case he ended up somewhere worse.

There was another rustle in the bushes. He stiffened in alarm.

He hadn't escaped.

It was right there.

Cas backed slowly away from the bush.

A small, fluffy bunny leapt from it and stared up at him with large, sparkling black eyes. Its nose twitched and it cocked its head to one side.

"Oh..." Cas stared down at it, "I don't suppose you're a demon are you?"

The rabbit twitched its ear and took a cautious step towards him.

"Nah, didn't think so" He crouched down to look at it more closely. The rabbit jumped back, startled.

"I also don't suppose you know anywhere I can stay to keep out of the cold?"

The bunny just stared. Cas sighed.

"I hope Dean finds a way back for me soon" He sat down, "I kind of miss him"

The bunny hopped forwards and sat right in front of him. Cas reached out slowly and scratched it behind the ear. It twitched its ears in pleasure.

"...At least I'm not alone..."

 

* * *

 

 

_Supernatural_

Things went surprisingly easy after that. The demon was caught out by a dead end in the bathroom. Dean wouldn't let Sam anywhere near her as he cut her arm and caught the blood in the nearest container which happened to be the toothbrush pot.

Misha was grinning from ear to ear the entire time and only half paying attention.

"Let's finish this spell" Dean said as he exorcized the demon and glanced at Misha with a small smile.

 

* * *

 

 

_ In between _

Cas was surprised when he woke up in the middle of nowhere. He didn't remember falling asleep and, although at first he thought it was the forest, it was a strange place. A void of complete white stretching as far as the eye could see.

"Cas!"

He was alarmed when someone suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Wh-what?"

He spun around to come face to face with Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yup. Glad to see you're alright"

There were two people behind Dean. One was Sam, the other...

"You must be Misha"

"Uhuh. And you're Cas"

"I may have caused a bit of a mess in your world. You might need to call for help when you get back. I've gotten stuck somewhere in the far north"

"It's fine. I have a phone to call someone on" and then quieter, "It was worth it"

"The spell won't last too long. I'm just glad you're fine" Dean piped up.

"My spell shouldn't last much longer either" Misha said and looked at Dean, "I guess this is goodbye. Don't want me to visit, eh?"

"Preferably not. Let's just keep in our own worlds from now on"

Then Dean shocked everyone by darting forward and kissing Cas on the cheek.

"What-? Dean?"

Misha and Sam burst out laughing. Cas blushed tomato red.

"Hey sunshine" Dean murmured staring into Cas' eyes.

 


End file.
